Amidst The Flowers
by NamelessMoonshine
Summary: Charmy has always loved flowers, and perhaps that's because he's a bee. Or maybe it has to do with another person who also loves flowers....


**Disclaimer**: None of the characters appearing in this fic are mine of Bil's. Have a nice day, or I'll stab you with a rusty plastic spork.

Alright, Bil did this to prove to me that she could write a fanfiction without vast buckety amounts of depression. I don't believe it and neither should you.

Sonic: -reading- It doesn't _seem_ too sad. Not like _On The Bridge_, or _Saved_. It's not even all thoughtful and metamorphic like _Under A Tree_.

Shadow: I'm thinking this preposition thing is becoming a habit...

Sonic: Prepo---what? And how is it a habit?

Shadow: Prepostion, showing relation to something else: _On The Bridge_, _Under A Tree_, and now _Amidst The Flowers_...does anyone else see a pattern?!

Namless Muse: ....not really...no... o--o

Ignore them, they're stressed. Anyway, please pay mind that the Charmy The Bee used in this fic is not the comic character used in _Disappear_, but an older version of the one in Sonic Heroes, except in a bit of an AU. Please enjoy! :)

* * *

**Oneshot** - Amidst The Flowers

* * *

Charmy finally had escaped the stuffy Chaotix Detectives headquarters, the rundown, grimy aparment that they were at least twelve centuries behind with the rent, not that they would ever be able to pay it. More than likely, they would all be booted out onto the streets, though it wouldn't be much of a change, the biggest difference they would've noticed would be that there wasn't a door to slam shut on each other when they were angry. That, and probably the fact that it was a little wetter and colder than their aparment. And cleaner, most definitely.

Normally, he was expected to stay near the building, when the others weren't with him, probably because he was still only a child in all of their eyes, even if he had recently turned twelve. But then, he was still young, and even he had to admit that he wasn't as avid a fighter as his companions, though he could still hold his own.

He took turned a corner, the last one, and paused to look out as his destination. It was a grassy field, dead brown in color, with withered flowers sticking out against the dusty brown landscape like so many reminders of the lovely place it had once been. The dried crater where the once clear water pool even remained from his last visit.

Most people believed the small insect loved flowers because of his species, because of the fact that Charmy was what he was, a bee. Not to say that he didn't like flowers! No, no, quite the contrary, He was crazy for them, always searching for newer, prettier types. As for liking them simply for what he was...well, that was only part of the true reason.

He hurried over to the crater which had once been such a lovely little pond, he hated to see it like this, but he couldn't stop his tradition now, not after coming here for so long. He was far too accostumed to stop his feet from carrying him here.

And besides, she would be so disappointed.

He paused when he reached the center, his anttena waving in the slight breeze as he listened. Was that the faint sound of her humming, or the wind that he heard? Charmy couldn't afford to take any chances, she hadn't seen him before, and he wasn't about to break _that_ little tradition either. Quickly he set the flowers down and ran to his usual spot, congradulating himself, since just he ducked she came the direction opposite of the city, her usual companion in tow, as he could tell from the excited squeals.

"Cheese, hurry! They've probably left already!"

"Chao, chao!!"

"Look! There they are!!"

Charmy peered out through the long grass to watch the fellow youngster slip and slide her way into the crater, a smile vivid on her face, large ears flopping wildly as she fought to keep her balance, arms out to help steady, and Chao in tow. He smiled as she stumbled to a halt beside the flowers, and knelt down, huffing loudly from the exersion. She probably run all the way from home to be here in time to catch him. She'd almost succeeded, as usual.

"We must've just missed him." Cream sighed, still looking at the brightly colored flowers she'd been left. "Oh, Cheese! Look! He brought daisies this time! Irises too! They're so pretty, I wish I knew where he got them...and look Cheese, he brought the dandelion...just like always."

He could already hear her fingers lacing the flowers together, twining the stalks into a perfect crown as she chattered away, naming off the flowers he'd brought for her with glorious precision. Charmy smiled, mouthing the names with her and grinning with every one. His flower sets changed every time, and though some reappeared, he made sure it was never the exact set as before. One flower, though, he made sure was always there.

A Dandelion.

After all, the field he hid in, the field she made her little crown in, had once been a wide expanse of wildflowers, covered in dandelions, a vertible sea of petals.It had been his favorite place in the world, and still was in a way, but for a different reason. Now that the flowers were shriveled, the grass twisted, and the pools dried, only one thing kept this place sacred.

Charmy had meet her here.

It had been a beautiful summer day, blue skies and clean air, slight breezes carrying the not too far away sea's salty aroma, and yet still having the faint scent of sweet flora looming over its expanse.

He'd come here on his own, and had been picking flowers for his collection, back when he loved flowers simply because. He couldn't remember really what happened after that, how he'd fallen down. But no sooner had he hit, then she was there, offering her hand to help him up. They'd spent the entire day together in the field, but had barely spoken and never exchanged names. Before they'd left they'd exchanged crowns made during the day, both of which centered a dandelion.

Somehow they'd begun a tradition after the field died, he left flowers for her crowns, and she came to make two, leaving one for him and taking one with her. There was no real exchange, but seeing her every other month was enough, every if he could never really _see_ her. The grass always obstructed his view.

It didn't matter to see though, they knew each other just the same.

He looked back up, disappointed to see that she had already finished and left. She was undoubtedly getting better, and as he hurried over the crater. He stopped short however, seeing that there was no crown waiting for him. He dropped into the ditch, his wings starting to buzz in slight panic. Perhaps he'd missed it in his hurry, but it _had_ to be there! She would never forget, she would never let the tradition break.

Then there was a rustle behind him, and she appeared from the high grass, followed by the Chao she always had with her. She'd grown in the last few years, as he had. Now she was almost taller than him, as was the nature of her species, while he wouldn't grow much more than he had. She on the other hand, would grow in height at least a few more inches. Soon she would tower over him.

Charmy was staring, at how grown up she'd become so far, even they were both the same age, or in that general vicinity. Her eyes were still the same chocolate brown, and her fur still light tan with darker patches here and there. Her little red jumper had been replaced with a white dress with puffed sleeves that reached her knees, and her prior childhood shoes were no longer, for now her feet were adorned with what looked suspiously like dark pink Chucks. And to top it all off, a small ribbon was tied in a yellow bow on the side of her throat, left to drape over her right shoulder.

He didn't quite realize he'd been staring until she was right in front of him. He opened his mouth to cry out in surprise, but lost his voice when she leaned over and kissed him one the cheek, placing the missing crown on top of his head. Then she turned and bolted, leaving him flushed with a hand pressed to his cheek and the flower crown with the dandelion center crooked on his head.

* * *

Bil: HAH!! I _told_ you I could write a fanfiction that _wasn't_ agnsty! Oh yeah, I rule!!

You're stupid. It's still kind of sad, I mean, look at the setting!! A DEAD flower field? I don't know about you, but that doesn't nessarily scream HAPPY CHILDHOOD DAYS ON THE BEACH if you know what I mean. And I swear, you're spouting off a lot of Cream related stuff lately, even if you don't keep it all.

Bil: What can I say? I'm a fan. I'm hoping to finish _Beyond The Smile_ soon so you can post that up too...

Shadow: GAH!!! MORE OF THEM!!! -frothfrothbubble-

Bil: And we have to get up the next _Disappear_ chapter, and _Beyond Blue Skies_. Ugh, there is so much to be done!! Hurry hurry!! That's get started!!

It's two in the morning...

Bil: You should've thought of THAT before I came all the way over here to help!

It's a school night, Bil.

Bil: SILENCE! Back to typing!!! -cracks whip-

AAAHHHHHHH!! -rushes to keyboard to type frantically.

Bil: Muses! INSPRIRATION!!

Shadow: I don't think you really nee---

Bil: NOW!!!! -crack-

All present muses: YES MA'AM!!!

Bil: -looks at reader- And you!! REVIEW, NOW!!!! -crack!!-


End file.
